Our Paths Collide
by CheekeyMonkey
Summary: AU. A drift in the world of the living and the Spirit World has the previous team Avatar resurrecting, along with some powerful foes that Korra must fight off to restore balance in the worlds once more. Her head is telling her that Aang and his friends can't stay long in her world, but her heart is saying something completely different.


**Disclaimers and Notices: **I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I would have Toph and Lin kicking ass all day, every day! And, yes, there will be grammar issues. I'm not perfect. But anything major, I give you full permission to point it out for me.

**Summary**: AU. A drift in the world of the living and the Spirit World has the previous team Avatar resurrecting, along with some powerful foes that Korra must fight off to restore balance in the worlds once more. Her head is telling her that Aang and his friends can't stay long in her world, but her heart is saying something completely different.

**Author's Note**: I thought I give the crossover thing a go. Tell me how I do! Also, I haven't completely thought up of who Korra falls for, though it will be someone from Aang's group. ( I love Makorra, Linorra, don't get me wrong!) Leave a suggestion, or your comment about the relationships. Please!

* * *

**Our Paths Collide**

**Chapter 1: Meeting You for the First Time**

Korra sighed as she tried to meditate away the unease she was feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had been sitting stone still for so long that her legs were beginning to cramp from the strain on them, but she did not dare move from her cross legged position. It was like fear was gripping at her heart, a feeling she never wanted to feel again after they had defeated Amon. But it lacked the paralyzing affect it normally had, as if it was someone else's fear being telegrammed for her to feel. A psychic link, per say.

She wanted to talk to Tenzin about it, since he was so in touch with his spiritual side, but she hadn't seen him all morning. Pema seemed unwilling to tell her where he is when she asked her over breakfast. Her eyes had been pleading with Korra to drop the subject. Korra had ignored those pleas and pushed Pema until the woman had left the table. A small part of her was relieved that the kids had already been excused from the table when she began questioning the poor woman. She never meant to hurt Pema with her need for answers.

"Ugh, Tenzin, why can't you be here to annoy me when I want you to be?" The young Avatar pondered aloud. This ache in her was only being fueled by her frustration with the Airbender and everyone else that seemed to be walking on eggshells with her. Even the kids were oddly quieter than their usual annoying and blatant selves. She was missing Meelo's quips about being the leaf.

Cerulean eyes closed once more. Korra took a deep breath and forced her muscles to relax as she reached out for Aang. He was the only other spirit touched person she could talk to about her problem. She concentrated fully on his gray eyes; her mind picturing an imaginary hand reaching out to pull him towards her. It was how she called for him, and no one seemed to tell her it was wrong.

No matter how far she reached, how loud she called out, she could not find the familiar breeze that solely belonged to the previous Avatar. It didn't make any sense that she couldn't feel his presence within her. He was a spirit, where on earth could he go? There was nowhere to hide, for she could feel all the souls of the avatars breathing within her. Yet, she could not call upon the one she knew the best.

A sense of wrongness began licking its way up her spine. If she could not reach Aang, had she lost her connection to the Spirit World? And if she did, it is permanent? It couldn't be. Aang had been able to reestablish his connection after Azula had shot him down while he was in the Avatar State. She should be able to find a way to regain hers.

That feeling of unease was the emptiness inside her. Aang was the reason she was feeling this tension in her body, because he was missing. Ever since she first contacted Aang, she held onto his presence. Not because of a childish need to have him there, but because it felt right knowing that he was her past life, that she was once Avatar Aang.

But now he wasn't there. He was gone. The only question is _how_?

With her stomach unwinding from the gut wrenching feeling it was under earlier, she focused fully on finding Aang. Fear was still gripping at her heart, triggering her to be pushed into someone's mind. Their fear burning inside of her. Their heart shattering images crashing into her subconscious.

* * *

Thump. Thump. Thump.

He could hear his footsteps pounding in unison with the frantic beating of his heart, and the feeling of dread growing inexorably more intense as he felt his friend's breathing grow shallow on the skin of his neck. It was bordering on nausea as he pulled her closer, her forehead meeting his bare shoulder- cold sweat running down her temple and onto his robes.

"Just hang on," He whispered into her ear, pushing his legs to move faster than they already were. He just wanted to get her to a healer.

_Katara._

But she was too far away; he would never make it in time, not even if he airbended the whole way. The hospital would have to do for now, at least until they could stabilize the woman he was holding onto, and then he would take Oogie and fly to the South Pole. Katara would be surprised to him, but he knew she would not hesitate to save a life.

Her arms were slack around his neck. She hadn't spoken a word to him since he lifted her into his arms, and in her state, she should be screaming from the pain she would be in with him running like a mad man. Didn't Katara say a wounded person should never fall asleep? Was it only for head injuries? Coaxing her to awake was out of the question. He couldn't bear to hear her screams.

Not like he did all those years ago. When he was too late to save her, even if Katara had told him it wasn't his fault, he blamed himself for years. This time she was going to make it.

The hospital's main entrance was coming into view; he didn't bother to slow his momentum, instead used it to heave the doors open and burst into the room with a look of pure terror on his face. People stared, shocked still by his presence in the lobby, as he made his way past the nurse's station; he had wasted enough time by stopping to meet some of their stares.

He needed a healer _immediately. _He wasn't about to fail her again. He would not hold her in his arms as her life drained away. Not this time. She was going to pull through, or he would gladly end his own life for her to live.

Double doors blocked his entrance from the healers. He slid most of his friend's weight on his left arm, using the right to send a blast of air straight at the doors. They shuddered from the impact, forcing them to fly open. He glided through them as they began to reclose. The commotion had most of everyone in the room at a pause. They all looked his way; saw the fear in his eyes.

His knees were being to buckle under him. "Please, save her." He whispered, holding his friend away from his body, but only a fraction. He could still feel her fever induced heat radiating off her. He focused on her heartbeat. The slow thumps leaving his to falter in its frantic state. It echoed in his ears.

A man moved over to him, gently pulling the woman out of his arms. Instinct told him to pull her back to him, but he forced his arms to let her be pulled away. He stared off into space when she was no longer in contact with him. Emptiness filled his soul at the loss of her. He wished Katara was here to keep his spirits high.

He wanted to stay right there; keep his eyes on her face. The earth beneath him was silent, not a single vibration could be felt. At this point it didn't really matter. Bending the earth wasn't going to save his friend from dying. He had to place his trust in the healers, but he could not focus enough on their voices. They were talking to him. Their lips moved, but no words could be heard.

Were they saying he was too late?

"We'll do everything we can." A voice finally broke through to his clouded mind. It was a young waterbender woman. She looked no older than twenty. It wasn't uncommon for young girls to become healers. The Northern Water Tribe had at one time only allowed the females to be healers, none were taught to fight. He nodded his thanks to her and moved out of their way.

He stayed close enough to watch his friend without being a bother to the gathering healers. The sight of her crushed the wind out of his lungs.

Her ivory skin was a shade of gray that left his blood running cold. She had fallen into the darkness of her mind the second he had picked her up, only able to muffle out his name before she passed out. Seeing her eyes would have made no difference. No color resided in them, but he would love to have seen the fire in them. Though he doubted there would have been anything in those eyes at this time.

The time on the clock ticked by; he hadn't even been aware that there was one in the room. His eyes had stayed on the labored breaths of the woman on the gurney. Blood was now coating the white sheets, trailing down onto the stone floor. The sickly scent of it reached his nose and suddenly he felt sickened to even look at it. He knew his robes were covered in it.

Striding to the other side of the room, he exited through the double doors to breathe in air that wasn't filled with the lingering scent of blood. He sat himself in a chair, feeling like he was a husband that was waiting on news of his wife. He had once been in this position. Except fear hadn't left him shaking, like it was now; he'd been waltzing the room in joy of his first born being brought into this world, not now.

His hands shook where they rested on his lap. The adrenaline that had been pumping through his veins was now washing out of him, leaving him a mess as his ears stayed focused on the doors the healers would come out of it. He wasn't sure how long it was going to take, but he didn't plan on moving any time soon.

_Katara. _

Her name whispered in the back of his mind. He needed to go to her, tell her what has happened and bring her here. He feared how she will react to his presence. Would she understand? Would her heart be broken?

"Excuse me, sir-"

* * *

Korra's eyes snapped open from a force pushing her away. She had just been in Aang's mind, but it was no memory he was trying to show her. It was him right now, in her world, waiting at the hospital for…

Toph Beifong.

She stood on wobbly legs. Her mind was reeling with the questions that forced themselves to pound against her. Aang was alive and he needed someone to contact Katara, he needed someone to be there with him. It could not be her. She had to find Tenzin. She needed him to go to Master Katara and bring her to Republic City. If only she knew where his bald headed self was!

Korra shook her head free from the ache that was beginning to present itself. Her emptiness was no longer present now that she knew where Aang was, and she quickly jumped down from her spot on the roof. Her eyes gazed around the corridors for the familiar figure of Tenzin. He had to be here somewhere.

"Korra?"

Cerulean eyes turned towards the location of the voice. Standing before her was Mako. Bolin stood next to him with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Asami was missing from the group, but Korra didn't let that bother her at the moment. There were more important matters that needed to be attended to.

She reached out and grabbed Bolin by his shirt collar. "Bolin, I need you to find the Chief. Tell her she needs to meet me at the hospital. It's _urgent._" She released her hold on him and pushed him towards the exit. He looked over his shoulder to regard her with a look of confusion. She ignored it.

"Mako, I need your help finding Tenzin." Her words were rushed as she started to run down the hall to the left of her. Mako was close behind her. His eyes had the same confusion as Bolin's. He didn't look like he was going to question her, though.

Mako made his way to her side. He could see the fear in her eyes. Something had really shaken her up, and he needed to know what it was. "What has happened, Korra?" His tone was gentle, not forcing her to tell him if she didn't want to.

The response he received wasn't what he was expecting.

"Aang is alive."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
